


Release

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Ficlet, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: In the back of the car, they take what they can get.





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Pre-game or during game is fine. I just need these two to have passionate, desperate, sweaty sex in the Regalia. Any configuration will do. Thank you” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9021835#cmt9021835).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He promises that he’ll return shortly, the excuse of groceries ready on his tongue, but Noctis doesn’t ask—just wanders back into the small hotel room and flops down on the mattress. Prompto’s already curled up beneath the sheets. The second bed remains conspicuously empty, though Ignis and Gladiolus will fill it soon enough.

In reality, Gladiolus isn’t far away, and Ignis is quick to return to him. They would never actually leave for the store whilst Noctis’ guard was down, not with how heavy a sleeper he is, not with the world in its current state. The Regalia’s pulled up just outside the room’s window. They’ll have to be quiet, but at least less so than if they’d tried to have their fun in the hotel’s shoebox washroom.

Gladiolus is sprawled out in the backseat, right where Ignis left him. This pants are already open, his thick cock hard in his hand, glistening with lubrication. His other arm is bent behind him, but Ignis knows from experience—from back when they had _true_ privacy—just what that hand is doing. Gladiolus seems to be less concerned with the fact that the one-story hotel building is all that separates them from the rest of the outpost. Or maybe he just recognizes that an ideal setup isn’t coming. Their lives are hectic now, focused mainly on survival, and it can’t matter anymore if they’re both exhausted and sweating and in desperate need of baths. They can’t wait anymore.

As Ignis climbs onto the other seat, Gladiolus grunts, “Hey.” His voice is rough, his body taut, ready and waiting. It makes Ignis twitch inside the confines of his pants. His weariness and stress always seems to melt away in the face of this: his lover’s body, thrumming with _want_. Gladiolus is a beast that would happily fuck him in the dirt right outside a tent. Ignis used to think he had more dignity. But their life has become so overwhelming, and he _needs_ that tension fucked right out of him.

For the sake of convenience, he imagines that this round, he’ll be the one doing the fucking. It was only logical for him to be the one to settle the others in, leaving Gladiolus with the time for preparation. Ignis doesn’t want to waste any more time than that. He shuffles closer, spreading his legs, folding one awkwardly back against the seat. Gladiolus turns and drifts into him, hiking up over his thighs, practically sitting in his lap. He doesn’t like taking Gladiolus’ full weight. But they make the situation work. The press of Gladiolus’ meaty pecs against his body makes it worth it. Gladiolus has stripped even his jacket away, leaving nothing but his open pants. The cool night air does nothing to lessen the flush across his shoulders. He’s sun-kissed and slick with old sweat, and even the raw stench of him turns Ignis on. It shouldn’t. But it does. 

As desperate as Ignis is, he hides it better. He only parts his lips, and Gladiolus is the one to surge into him, smashing their mouths together hard. Ignis takes Gladiolus’ greedy tongue inside his mouth and lets it fuck him, lets Gladiolus’ hands go wild tracing his body. Gladiolus unbuttons his shirt so fast that it’s a wonder the fabric doesn’t rip. Gladiolus pushes it back and palms Ignis’ lithe middle, digs into his hips and claws at his ass. A few cold streaks of lube are smudged across his skin. Gladiolus can’t seem to help himself. He kisses and gropes Ignis enough for several days worth, making up for lost time. And he hisses between breaths, “Fuck, you’re so hot. Drives me _crazy_.”

Gladiolus is the irresistible one. It’s maddening, watching him run about without a shirt, baking under the hot sun and flexing his broad muscles in the heat of battle. Fulfilling that lust now, _feeling_ it, hardens Ignis in no time. Gladiolus’ hands make a quick beeline for his cock, and they slick him up with what’s left of the lube. 

Ignis is the one to position them. Gladiolus is too busy feeling Ignis up to care about the angles, but Ignis sheds his gloves and hikes Gladiolus’ thighs higher up. He points his long cock between Gladiolus’ cheeks, nudged at the stretched open hole, and whispers, “May I...?”

Gladiolus growls his answer. He presses down, meeting Ignis halfway, and though Ignis tries to piston inside slow and carefully, Gladiolus thrusts on too far, too fast. Ignis can barely stop himself from crying out. The sound chokes off in his throat. Gladiolus kisses the corners of his lips as he splutters. Then Gladiolus clenches around him, clutching hard and groaning, “Fuck, yeah...”

It’s always so _amazing_ , so worth the wait, thought it makes Ignis wonder how he ever waited at all—how did he go so long without this cloying heat? The tightness is divine, and Ignis always thinks Gladiolus couldn’t possibly be stretched enough, but he never shows any sign of pain. He just grinds his massive body onto Ignis cock and digs his fingers into Ignis’ hips. Ignis tries to stutter up into him, but Gladiolus might be the one driving their thrusts. He slams himself forward and back at an increasing pace, goading Ignis into joining him.

Ignis does. Ignis reels himself in and fights for control, fights to contribute as much—to fuck Gladiolus hard and methodical, calculated but merciless, just the way that Gladiolus likes it. Ignis waits until he’s well into his own groove before he starts stroking Gladiolus’ shaft. That makes Gladiolus nearly convulse, losing his rhythm in pursuit of pleasure on both ends, but Ignis takes over and keeps them both on track. He strokes Gladiolus in time with his measured thrusts. He keeps their kisses on the mouth. Gladiolus has a tendency to get _too_ messy, to start bruising reddened hickies all over Ignis’ throat and breast, but Ignis no longer has makeup on hand to cover up such marks. He doesn’t want Noctis to worry. And he certainly doesn’t want to explain that every moment he can get away is spent either on Gladiolus’ cock or in his ass. The rest of their lives are so glued together. This is the one private, intimate thing that Ignis _needs_.

He pours that insistence, that fervour, into Gladiolus’ perfect body. He doesn’t pinch and squeeze as much as Gladiolus does him, but he does arch into it, does drink it in, does appreciate every bulging muscle. He wants to whisper praise into Gladiolus’ ear, the way that Gladiolus so often does to him, but this is the one time he can be too heady for coherency. Besides, he needs their mouths together to keep him from moaning loud enough to wake the whole hotel. Gladiolus feels _so good_.

Gladiolus comes first, roaring into Ignis’ mouth and splattering his bare stomach. Ignis milks him through it, wishing they’d had the foresight for condoms but recognizing that it’s too late now. He’ll do his shirt up over Gladiolus’ cum and slink into the washroom to clean it later. Feeling that, as much as feeling Gladiolus pulse in his hand and clench around his cock, is enough to pull him over the edge. He bursts inside Gladiolus’ ass, and he fucks it out with dizzy, relentless thrusts. Gladiolus’ tongue muffles his moan.

When he’s finished, spent everything and reached the bitter end, Ignis lets himself collapse into Gladiolus. Gladiolus gingerly pulls off his flagging cock but settles right back in after, scooping Ignis right up into his arms. They spend a moment just luxuriating in that afterglow, but eventually, it all comes to an end.

Gladiolus tucks him back in and slowly does up his shirt, hiding the pearl-white stain. Ignis sluggishly returns the favour for Gladiolus. They share another kiss, more chaste than the rest, and Gladiolus mutters, “One of these days, I’m gonna fuck you for hours on end, just the way we used to.”

Despite the reality of what they’ve just done, Ignis still blushes over the lewd suggestion. He weakly nods and half hopes that Gladiolus defies the odds and manages it. Maybe because Ignis is so satiated that he must look boneless, Gladiolus offers, “Want me to carry you back?”

Ignis appreciates the offer. Even though Gladiolus was the bottom. But he sighs, “No, I’ll manage.” 

But they still wait a moment. Then the two of them go off to join the others, slipping quietly into the shower.


End file.
